fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Paxton Fettel
Paxton Fettel is the main antagonist of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, and plays a key role in both the Monolith Timeline, and the Vivendi Timeline, as well as appearing in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. He returns in F.E.A.R. 3, this time as a protagonist rather than an antagonist, and as a playable character working alongside the Point Man. He is voiced by Peter Lurie. __TOC__ Background Paxton Fettel was born to a powerful psionic named Alma Wade when she was 16 years old as part of a secretive experiment known as Project Origin, sometime in late 1995 or early 1996. Fettel's unnatural powers were noticed immediately by staff at Armacham Technology Corporation, the corporation running the experiment, and he was put on the fast track to become a psychic commander. By the age of 6, Fettel's Paragon scores, while not as strong as Alma's, outstripped all other Paragon subjects. Because of Fettel's success, Armacham ceased using Alma as a breeder, though they kept her alive, in case something should happen to Fettel. When Fettel was still young, Alma began reaching out to him, slowly gaining his confidence. At the age of 10, Fettel synchronized with Alma in a Synchronicity Event by merging with her consciousness. As a result of this, Fettel turned violent. Seven Origin staffers were killed by Fettel due to his enhanced strength and mental acumen. This was ended when Armacham contained Fettel and killed Alma by removing her life support, leaving her to die trapped in the Origin Facility. The death of Alma caused Fettel to revert to a more normal personality, and he claimed to not remember his actions during the Synchronicity Event. At 14, Fettel was permanently assigned to Project Perseus, an Armacham experiment designed to synchronize cloned soldiers with a single psychic commander. However, it was another 8 years before the first Replica Forces came online. By the age of 24, a successful link was made between Fettel and the Replica Forces. At some point, Fettel began dreaming of killing and cannibalizing people, though Armacham could find no evidence that those dreams were linked to Alma. In 2025, a second Synchronicity Event occurred, due to Alma being awakened by the reopening of the Origin Facility. Fettel suffered a complete psychotic break and turned homicidal. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Paxton Fettel is the main antagonist of F.E.A.R., in which events take place hours after Fettel links with Alma for the second time. He commands an entire battalion of highly-trained, heavily-armed cloned supersoldiers, as well as other Replica Forces that take orders directly from him telepathically. However, they are able to act fairly independently within the confines of Fettel's mind control, relying on military jargon to communicate amongst themselves. Fettel is first seen kneeling in a cell at the Perseus Compound, before being released by the mysterious Alma Wade. Early in F.E.A.R., it is learned that Alma fused minds with Fettel in a Synchronicity Event, showing him the "pains" that Armacham Technology Corporation caused her, and who was directly responsible for them. He keeps muttering that "they" deserve to die, "they" later being revealed to be everyone directly involved in Project Origin. He often appears to the F.E.A.R. Point Man for brief moments of time before dissolving into ash. It is revealed near the end of the game that Alma is his mother, as well as the Point Man being his brother. It is also revealed that leading his battalion of Replica Forces into rebellion during F.E.A.R. was an effort to locate the facility where Alma's body was being stored, free her and get revenge on Armacham Technology Corporation. Fettel tracks down and cannibalizes specific ATC employees, culminating in the death of his aunt, Alice Wade. He is killed by the Point Man at point-blank range near the end of F.E.A.R. in the Origin Facility, shutting down the Replica forces in the process. His physical body is then destroyed when the Point Man blows up the facility minutes later. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Paxton Fettel does not appear in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, as he was killed by the Point Man in F.E.A.R. A painting of that event can be seen in a classroom in Wade Elementary School. He is also mentioned in intel of Michael Becket's psychic abilities, saying that Becket's powers could surpass Fettel's. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn'' In the F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn trailer and demo, Paxton Fettel is seen kneeling in his room in the Perseus Compound. Whether the Perseus Compound seen is physical or a hallucination is unknown. Fettel refers to the war he mentioned in F.E.A.R., and says that all he has now are dreams of "her". Fettel also refers to a Replica Soldier, Foxtrot 813, as being the key to his rebirth. He plays a protagonist role rather than an antagonistic one, as he realizes that Alma does not care about him and used him to set her free. Foxtrot 813 goes into a hallucination after trying to fix a radio, and then gains the ability of Slow-Mo. Fettel persuades 813 to set him free in order to stop Alma. After he goes rogue, 813 goes to ground zero to release Fettel from his cell, and it is revealed that 813's face is almost identical to Fettel's. Fettel then dissolves and takes over the mind of 813 and declares, "I am... reborn". He starts his mission to find his brother, in order to witness the birth of the new member of the family, and become a godlike entity. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' In F.E.A.R. 3, Paxton Fettel returns, this time as a playable character. Fettel works somewhat alongside his older brother, the Point Man, wanting to "come together and witness the birth of a new member of the family", which the Point Man tries to stop. Thanks to this, the final moments are a battle between the Point Man and Fettel. Fettel's powers include the ability to hit enemies with a stun blast attack, and to possess enemies for a period of time. He can keep himself in a body for longer by gathering the souls of dead enemies. The possession basically allows him to have two lives with different abilities. If Fettel is "killed" while possessing a body, the body will be destroyed and he will lose all of his energy for possession but still have full health. Fettel also has a melee and levitate attack. He can instantly kill enemies (with the exception of Phase Casters, Commanders and Power Armor) by either using melee from behind or by using melee while levitating them and being in close proximity. This is very useful for Scavengers, who are fast and durable. Ironically, Fettel bears several similarities to his grandfather, Harlan Wade, whom he hates and fears. He is an elitist, seeing little value in the lives of those who aren't enhanced as his family is. He shows no remorse for any of his crimes and killings, and blames Harlan for making him a "monster". Both Fettel and Harlan want to bring together the family to be "Gods among men" but unfortunately for Harlan, Fettel doesn't see him as part of the family. The only person that Fettel seems to care about at all is his brother, who he saves several times throughout the game, and who Fettel regrets possessing in his ending. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' Fettel reappears in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point after Alma revives him and reactivates his Replica Forces. He tells the Point Man, "I know, it doesn't make sense. Not much does anymore. You killed me. I didn't like that." He reappears throughout the game, usually with a squadron of Replica soldiers. At the end of Extraction Point, Fettel destroys the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter that attempts to rescue the Point Man at Auburn Hospital's roof, and claims that the Point Man has only delayed their doom. He then reiterates his claim from F.E.A.R. that "a war is coming". ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, Paxton Fettel appears after the explosion of the Origin Facility, communicating with the Sergeant on several occasions, as well as making threatening remarks to the Nightcrawlers. After the credits roll, a Nightcrawler Elite is seen approaching the mysterious Senator, bringing him a sample of Fettel's DNA. Quotes Trivia *In F.E.A.R. 3 cutscenes, no one but the Point Man ever acknowledges Fettel's presence, despite his running commentary, and despite enemies attacking him in game mode. *Fettel was originally one of two main villains, the other being Conrad Krieg. Conrad was removed from the game, and Fettel was given his outfit. *Fettel can possess Phase Casters or Commanders, but is unable to use their phase powers, as there is a defense protocol designed to ward off the full effect of possession. Gallery Exis fettle.jpg|Fettel's character model for F.E.A.R. 3. Fettel g.jpg|Concept model for F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. Scared Becket.jpg|Fettel about to possess Michael Becket. Dying Paxton.jpg|Fettel dies once again. Fettelyouhandsomebastard.jpg|Fettel before fighting Point Man es:Paxton Fettel Category:Extraction Point characters Category:Perseus Mandate characters Category:Reborn characters Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Playable Characters